This adjustable upper link was disclosed in German Utility Model No. 78 37 172.9. The length of the upper link may be adjusted by opening the locking device, whereby different agricultural implements may be adapted to the tractor, or one implement may be set in various operating positions. After the shut-off device has been locked, the set length of the upper link no longer varies, even under considerable shocks.